


Confession

by Savageseraph



Category: Chronicles of Riddick RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Community: slashababy, Confessions, Crossover, Dominance, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Open Relationships, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-31
Updated: 2008-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confession is sometimes good for more than just the soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stormatdusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormatdusk/gifts).



> Many thanks, as always, to the bestest of betas [](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/)**caras_galadhon**.

Karl normally loved the moment when his body tensed, when orgasm was so close he could taste it. He loved it when the coils of heat tightened in his balls, when his neck arched and his toes curled. He loved that last ragged breath, hastily drawn, before the fall.

"_Jesus fucking Christ, Harry._" Karl pulled at the ties that bound his wrists to the headboard and groaned in frustration as Harry turned off the vibrator, slid it back until only the head was still inside. "You fucking bastard, I want to come."

"Yes, I know." Harry laughed, the sound dark and low. _Dangerous._ "You've told me that three or four times, haven't you?"

Karl closed his eyes as he tried to control his breathing. Harry's fingers stroked his side, slid up his body, brushed across his nipples. The touch was enough to make him shiver but not enough--not _nearly_ enough--to give him what he wanted. Fucking hell, he _ached_ for it. Karl swallowed a soft moan and his pride, murmured, "Please, Harry. Let me come."

"I've been waiting months for you, while you've been off filming." Harry caught a nipple between his fingers, pinched hard enough for Karl's back to arch as he drew in a sharp breath. "It's only fair you wait now."

"But I've been waiting too." Karl tugged at the ties, but he was too sweated and spent to put up much of a fight.

"Have you?" Harry tipped his head to the side, studied Karl closely. "Have you really?"

"Of course." Karl paused, wet his lips. There was an edge to Harry's tone that made him shiver.

"Really?" Harry arched an eyebrow when Karl nodded. "Maybe you've been waiting for _me,_ but I hardly think you've been waiting." He ran his fingers along Karl's shaft. His fingers tightened around Karl's cock. "How many times did he take you?" The grip tightened as Karl shook his head. "_How many?_"

Karl cried out softly, even as he thrust up into Harry's grip. Just because the tether Harry kept him on was light and gave him plenty of freedom to run, that didn't mean that Harry was any less a possessive bastard at heart. Karl groaned as his cock twitched in Harry's grasp. It also didn't mean that he didn't get off on the _edge_ it gave Harry.

Harry leaned in, nuzzled Karl's ear before murmuring into it, "Let me tell you how this will work. You are going to tell me what sorts of things you let him do to you, and you will get fucked." He slid the dildo back in slowly, smoothly. "That should keep you interested, hmm?" Another slow, lazy thrust had Karl exhale a soft moan. "And if I like what I hear, maybe then you'll get what you want." He pressed against Karl, rubbed his erection again Karl's thigh. "Confession is good for the soul. It can be good for you in other ways too."

_Fuck._ Karl swallowed heavily. He'd spent hours tangling with Vin, body straining against body, while they rehearsed and then filmed fight choreography for _Riddick_. Of course, he'd spent more hours under Vin's long, hard body, enough time that he could nearly taste Vin's sweat slicked skin when he wet his lips.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Harry slapped Karl's hip lightly. "_Tell me._"

Karl started at the slap. "Vin... He fucked me."

Harry growled softly. "This is _not_ getting you any closer to what you want."

"It started while we were working on the fight scenes. All day, we're pressed against each other, touching each other." Karl groaned softly at the memory and at Harry's slow thrusts.

"Did you ever touch him then? While you were rehearsing? Made it look like an accident?" When Karl flushed, Harry nodded, laughed softly. "And did he do the same?"

"Not at first." For a few days, Karl thought that his co-star wasn't interested in anything he had to offer. "Not until after he had me."

"Mmm. And how did that happen?"

"Stopped by his place. It was just supposed to be-- _Fuck_, Harry." Karl's hips jerked as Harry made the toy vibrate softly. "Just supposed to be for drinks. When I got inside, he shoved me against the door, pinned me there, kissed me." Karl bit down on a soft moan. Vin had the wickedest tongue Karl had ever felt. "Then...I was on my knees and he was undoing his fly. He said that he was going to give me what I'd been trying to get for days."

Harry's fingers curled around Karl's cock. "You liked that, didn't you?"

_Liked it?_ What was not to like about the expression on Vin's face when he slid his thick cock into Karl's mouth? About the sounds Vin made when Karl swallowed around him? The only way it would have been better is if Harry was there. Watching. Taking him right after or at the same time. Karl moaned deeply, tugged against the bonds, hips thrusting up into air. He nodded in response to Harry's question.

"I know he must have liked it when you sucked his cock." Harry traced Karl's lips with his fingers. "One of your many talents."

Karl's eyes slipped closed as he licked at Harry's fingertips, took two into his mouth to suck on them gently.

Harry groaned softly, slipped his fingers into Karl's mouth. "_Suck._" When Karl complied, he growled, low and dark. "I bet he had a big dick, didn't he?"

_Big._ Karl shivered, make needy sounds deep in his throat as he sucked more firmly on Harry's fingers. Big enough that he spent days with the sweet ache and burn it left behind singing through him. He nodded.

"Maybe that's what you have a taste for now, hmm? Maybe _this_," Harry pulled the toy out quickly and thrust hard into Karl, "isn't enough for you anymore?"

Karl's teeth scraped against Harry's fingers as he made a strangled sound. His body tensed as he tightened around Harry's cock. He'd missed this, missed _Harry_, while he was away. There was no way he'd ever get tired of it. He shuddered, pulled against the restraints as he tried to reach for Harry. He wanted..._wanted_....

"You feel so fucking good." Harry rolled his hips, groaned. "So good." He slid his fingers out of Karl's mouth, kissed him deeply as he started fucking him with some urgency.

_Good._ Karl shuddered. Fuck, but it was good. Random images of Vin lingered at the edges of Karl's thoughts only for as long as it took for the slide of Harry's cock, the roll of his hips, the taste of his mouth to banish them. As he moaned into Harry's mouth, he thought that might have been the sneaky bastard's plan from the start: conjure the memory and burn it away with his own body, his own heat. Karl's fingers curled into fists as he shuddered, hips jerking twice just before he gripped Harry hard and came. The wash of pleasure was spiked with a flash of satisfaction, at Harry's deep groan and last erratic thrusts as he did the same.

When Harry settled against him, warm and solid, still shivering lightly as he tried to catch his breath, Karl smiled. He had what he wanted and it was much more than simple release. _So very much more._


End file.
